Sanctuary (ST: BtS)
Sanctuary is a space station in the Star Trek: Between the Stars universe. Beginning in 2376, it follows the exploits of the crew on the Cardassian space station Empok Nor, now renamed Sanctuary. History Restoring and reactivating Empok Nor was the primary objective of the Trivas System Revitalization Project, a campaign instituted by newly-elected Prime Councilor Natima Lang in 2376, as a means of restoring commerce and prosperity in that area of the Union. Because the Cardassian fleet had taken such a hard blow at the end of the Dominion War, she turned to the Federation for help for this project and a number of others, not really expecting that they would agree to her terms (no attempts to occupy Cardassian space or force government on the Cardassian people among them). When the Federation did agree, a fleet of sixteen starships was haphazardly formed to carry out their part. This included partnering Starfleet and Cardassian officers to repair and run the station while the fleet carried aid supplies to the planets in greatest need of help. An offhand comment on the part of Captain Synnove Natale, assigned by Vice-Admiral Tattok to command the station, led to the facility being re-designated Sanctuary. Tensions were naturally high between the Starfleet and Cardassian crews, but there was pressure on both sides to make the project a success. Once the issue of a saboteur had been dealt with, and shops began to open on the Promenade, life onboard the station took on some sense of normalcy. A handful of the stories do not take place on the station, but instead on other ships in the 11th Fleet as well as Cardassia. Senior Officers (2376) * Captain Synnove Natale - Commanding Officer (Orion hybrid) * Dal Eton Kirek - Executive Officer (Cardassian) * Commander Jordan Kelley - Tactical Defense Officer (Human) * Lieutenant Commander Grafydd - Chief Engineer (Terellian) * Lieutenant Roijiana - Senior Counselor (Boslic) * Lieutenant (provisional) Margherita Garcia, M.D. - Chief Medical Officer (Human) * Ensign Sylari - Transportation Officer (Vulcan) * Ensign Felicity Bowman - Senior Operations Officer (Human) * Master Chief Petty Officer Dilik Zram - Chief of Security (Bolian) * Dr. Gilora Rejal - Senior Science Officer (Cardassian) * Alok - Starfleet Intelligence Liaison (Human-Romulan clone) Stories (2376) *Peace Offering *Sanctuary *Frenemies *The First Volley *Frustration *Encounters (written by Brydon Sinclair) *Connections *From the Shadows (co-authored with Jack Elmlinger and Brydon Sinclair) *Addition, Subtraction, and Sabotage, Part One *Choice and Consequence *Wandering Thoughts *Parting Sorrow (written by Brydon Sinclair) *On the Verge (co-authored with Jack Elmlinger and Brydon Sinclair) *The Escape (co-authored with Jack Elmlinger) *Exit Strategy *Emotional Lessons *Machinations *Retaliation *Interview With a Saboteur *Spies, Traitors, and Secrets *Addition, Subtraction, and Sabotage, Part Two *Expressing Concerns *Memorable Days *Bittersweet Victory *Just Friends, Nothing More *The Trouble With Women *Hard Truth *The Proposal *The Aphrodaiquiri Crisis *Stand By You *Beginning's End Stories (2377) * Return to Duty * Redeployment External link *''Star Trek: Between the Stars'' Story Archive Category:Fan fiction